Love, Confession, and Fate
by Maya Kaminaga
Summary: Takdir mempertemukan Tamami Haruka dan Natsume Takashi. Penggemar Alice in Wonderland bertemu pemilik buku persahabatan yang bisa melihat makhluk gaib. Akankah Tamami Haruka mengalami pengalaman menyenangkan seperti dongeng favoritnya?/Takashi x Tamami/RnR Please :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Natsume Yuujinchou © Yuki Midorikawa**_

 _The story is my own and I don't take any material profit from this work._

 _._

 _Tittle : Love, Confession, and Fate_

 _Genre : Slice of life, Angst, Friendship, Romance_

 _Rating : T /Semi- Canon/_

 _ **Summary**_ _: Takdir mempertemukan seorang penggemar Alice in Wonderland dengan Natsume sang pemilik buku persahabatan yang bisa melihat makhluk gaib. Akankah Tamami Haruka mengalami pengalaman menyenangkan seperti dalam dongeng favoritnya tersebut?_

 _ **Warning! : Maybe OOC, typo(s), OC, dan kekurangan lainnya.**_

 _Enjoy and Hope You Like It!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **.**_

" _Ever since I was a little kid, sometimes I'd see weird thing. I was told that maybe they were spirits. They used to be nice enough but for some reason, recently some are popping up that come after me" ~ Natsume Takashi ~_

.

" _Aku tidak pernah melihat hantu ataupun youkai, dan aku juga tak peduli kalau mereka memang ada. Kupikir mereka tak semengerikan itu. Aku tak tertarik sama sekali pada mereka. Justru sebaliknya, pikiranku dipenuhi masalah yang ada di dunia nyata" ~ Tamami Haruka ~._

.

.

' _Hari ini, Otou-san dan Okaa-san akan pulang terlambat. Tolong jaga rumah dan makan malam duluan saja, Haruka! Maafkan kami, ya, tidak bisa menemanimu. Kami sedang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan.'_

Kalimat seperti itu sudah biasa tertulis dalam memo yang ditinggalkan orangtuaku.

Namaku Tamami Haruka. Sejak aku masih kecil, kedua orangtuaku selalu sibuk bekerja sehingga mereka jarang sekali memiliki waktu luang untukku. Tentu saja aku merasa kesepian. Untungnya, ada Nenek yang selalu bisa kuajak bicara. Nenekku sering menceritakan banyak hal tentang masa lalu yang masih diingatnya. Dan kisah hidupnya yang sering dia ceritakan padaku adalah mengenai seseorang yang hampir saja menjadi sahabatnya.

Nenekku bilang, ia ingin sekali melihat hutan yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga indah bersama orang itu. Sayangnya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman, Nenekku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang itu lagi. Meskipun hampir setiap hari Nenek datang ke tempat mereka berdua biasa bertemu, berharap bisa berjumpa dengan orang itu lagi walaupun hanya sekali. Selain menceritakan tentang pengalaman hidupnya, Nenekku juga sering sekali membacakan cerita-cerita fiksi untukku. Dongeng pengantar tidur yang bahkan bisa membuatku bermimpi indah. Dari semua cerita itu, yang paling kusukai adalah _'Alice in Wonderland'_. Ya, sejak masih kecil sampai sekarang, aku sangat menyukai cerita 'Alice in Wonderland'. Aku bahkan sering sekali berimajinasi... Andaikan aku adalah Alice, aku bisa berbicara dengan binatang sama sepertinya, juga bisa mengalami petualangan yang menyenangkan.

Nenekku pernah berkata… ketika kau terlalu lama sendiri, kau ingin berbicara dengan seseorang. Dan itulah yang selama ini kurasakan. Namun aku tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui tentang perasaan hampa yang kurasakan. Itulah sebabnya aku tak pernah mengatakan pada teman-temanku di sekolah, bahkan pada dua sahabat baikku bahwa aku kesepian. Terutama ketika Nenek meninggal tahun lalu. Di depan mereka, aku selalu bersikap ceria. Meskipun aku sering sekali merasa iri, ketika melihat teman-temanku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama orangtua mereka.

Sebenarnya lebih mudah untuk tidak berteman saja, dengan begitu aku tidak akan pernah merasa iri. Namun justru karena itulah aku tak ingin menutup diri. Mendiang Nenekku pernah menceritakan pengalamannya padaku. Dulu saat dia masih SMA, dia harus pindah rumah sekaligus pindah sekolah karena alasan kesehatan. Pindah dari kota ke sebuah pedesaan yang cukup terisolasi terasa berat. Sulit untuknya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, karena itulah dia sering menyendiri. Dan tentu saja akibatnya malah lebih buruk, dia jadi sering di _bully_ hingga dia tidak bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Jadi, Nenekku menasihatiku agar aku tak sepertinya. Jika kau sering menyendiri, banyak orang yang akan berpikir negatif tentangmu hingga kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan teman. Itulah yang dikatakan Nenekku. Aku ingin mendapatkan teman makanya aku selalu berusaha untuk bersikap ceria, terutama di depan teman-teman sekelasku. Di sekolah aku juga mengikuti klub olahraga karena biasanya anak-anak klub olahraga lumayan populer. Jika aku bergabung dalam klub olahraga aku tak akan kesepian lagi, itulah yang aku pikirkan.

Aku memang tidak pernah merasa kesepian jika berada di sekolah. Itulah sebabnya aku sangat menyukai suasana sekolah. Namun begitu aku kembali ke rumah… rasa sepi itu kembali kurasakan. Nenekku sudah tidak ada makanya aku benar-benar merasa kesepian di rumah ini. Jadi jika sedang di rumah, aku biasanya lebih suka bermain _handphone._ Aku bisa _chatting_ bersama teman-teman atau bermain _games._ Selalu ada topik menarik yang sering diceritakan oleh teman-temanku dalam group _chatting._ Entah itu soal _fashion_ terbaru, _manga or anime_ , café yang enak untuk nongkrong, kuliner, bahkan selebriti.

Kali ini sesuatu yang diobrolkan oleh teman-teman dalam _group chatting_ adalah sebuah _manga_ bergenre supernatural. _Manga_ yang menceritakan tentang dewa yang suka sekali memakai _jersey_ di setiap musim. Dia bahkan ditinggalkan oleh _shikigami_ -nya sendiri. Alasan _shikigami_ -nya sangat sepele, katanya tubuhnya selalu basah karena dipegang oleh tangan majikannya yang berkeringat. Namun alasan sebenarnya bukan itu, _shikigami-_ nya itu hanya tidak tahan dengan kelakuan majikan dewanya yang sering menghabiskan uang hasil kerja keras mereka hanya karena tergoda oleh barang-barang antik. Ya, meskipun seorang dewa, majikannya itu sering sekali kena tipu. _Manga comedy_ yang menghibur menurutku.

" _Nee! Menurut kalian, apakah youkai, obake, oni, dan yure itu benar-benar ada? Bagaimana dengan kappa atau fairies dalam cerita-cerita barat? Apakah makhluk seperti itu benar-benar ada?"_ komentar sahabatku—Sakurai Mitsumuki.

" _Kalau makhluk-makhluk ganjil itu benar-benar ada, bukankah itu menyeramkan? Hanya melihatnya dalam film-film saja sudah membuatku merinding! Hii…!"_ kali ini sahabatku Miharu Yuki yang berkomentar.

" _Menurutku sih, makhluk-makhluk gaib seperti itu benar-benar ada. Penyihir, bahkan Slay Vega menurutku juga pasti ada…."_ Kali ini satu-satunya teman laki-laki dalam _group chatting_ kami yang berkomentar. Inaba- _kun_ memang seorang _otaku_ yang terkadang sulit kami pahami.

Aku tidak pernah melihat _yure_ ataupun _ayakashi_ , dan aku juga tak peduli kalau mereka memang ada. Kupikir mereka tak semengerikan itu. Aku tak tertarik sama sekali pada mereka. Justru sebaliknya, pikiranku dipenuhi masalah yang ada di dunia nyata.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku terbangun di bangku taman. Lalu, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang melihatku. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, kejadian pada hari itu benar-benar memalukan. Bisa-bisanya aku tertidur di taman. Aku bahkan reflek mengusapkan tanganku ke bibir dan dagu, khawatir ada iler dan lelaki itu kebetulan melihatnya. Anehnya lelaki itu mengucapkan _'Sayonara'_ padaku seolah kami pernah berjumpa sebelumnya. Saat itu aku langsung berpikir,

' _Apa ya itu barusan? Entah mengapa rasanya hangat… persis seperti aku sedang bermimpi.'_

Mungkin saat itu aku hanya terpesona dengan senyum lembutnya yang hangat. Namun meskipun bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum tipis, aku merasa matanya berkata lain. Dalam sorot matanya seolah ada sebuah penyesalan yang dia tujukkan untukku. Mata itu seakan berkata, ' _Sangat disayangkan untuk dilupakan.'_

Lalu, aku mendapati diriku menggenggam sebuah pecahan batu berwarna merah. Sangat kecil. Namun batu itu sungguh indah. Aku tidak tahu batu itu dari mana. Mengapa batu itu bisa ada dalam genggamanku, aku juga tak tahu. Hanya saja aku merasa, kepingan batu _ruby_ tersebut adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagiku. Jadi, aku menyimpannya. Aku meminta seorang ahli perhiasan untuk membuatkan sebuah _pendant_ istimewa untukku. _Pendant_ yang di dalamnya berisi pecahan batu rubi tersebut dan juga semangi berdaun empat yang berhasil kutemukan bulan lalu. Tentu saja, daun yang katanya pembawa keberuntungan itu kuberikan bahan pengawet terlebih dahulu supaya tidak layu dan bisa bertahan lama. Dan kini, aku mengalungkan _pendant_ tersebut di leherku. _Pendant_ itu berwarna bening, berbentuk oval, dan tentu saja di dalamnya ada semangi berdaun empat dan juga pecahan batu itu dan aku menggunakan emas putih sebagai rantainya. Teman-temanku bilang, itu kalung yang sangat indah. Ya, memang indah karena itulah aku sangat menyukai _pendant_ itu, dan tentu saja aku sangat berterimakasih pada Souta _-san_ yang sudah membuatkannya untukku.

" _Nee… Inaba-kun! Slay Vega tte, nani?"_ kukirimkan pertanyaan tersebut pada grup _chatting_ , menyambung komentar Inaba _-kun_ sebelumnya.

Rupanya pertanyaanku yang sebenarnya hanya sekedar basa-basi dianggap serius olehnya. Inaba _-kun_ sampai menuliskan kalimat yang sangat panjang untuk menjawab komentarku.

" _Ciri-ciri Slay Vega :_

 _Mereka bisa melihat makhluk astral seperti; yosei, youkai/ayakashi, yure, bahkan dewa-dewi kecil_

 _Mereka memiliki kemampuan menarik makhluk gaib dan keganjilan, akibatnya mereka selalu diincar oleh makhluk-makhluk tersebut karena mereka memiliki bau yang berbeda dari bau manusia biasa_

 _Memiliki kekuatan magis atau spiritual tingkat tinggi_

 _Biasanya mengalami masa lalu yang mengenaskan. Mereka kerap kali tertimpa kemalangan dan masalah, juga memiliki nasib yang tragis_

 _Dikenal memiliki tubuh yang lemah karena kekuatan slay vega bisa menjadi pedang bermata dua dan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Mereka memiliki umur yang relatif singkat di mana kematian merupakan takdir yang menunggu mereka."_

" _Kau tau semua itu dari mana, Inaba-kun? Dari manga?"_ tanya Muki _-chan_ di kolom komentar.

" _Yup! Dari manga 'The Ancient Magus Bride' karya 'Kore Yamazaki' ~ "_ jawab Inaba _-kun._

" _Hh… dasar otaku hikikomori!"_ Kali ini Yuki _-chan_ yang berkomentar.

" _Mengatakan sahabatmu sendiri 'otaku hikikomori' itu terlalu kejam, kan, Yuki-chan? Padahal kau sendiri sangat memuja Natori Shuuichi-san!"_

" _Bukan memuja, tapi hanya mengagumi…."_

" _Ah, artinya sama saja bahwa kau adalah fan fanatik-nya! Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu, aku ini kan your childhood friend!"_

" _Enak saja, aku bukan fan fanatic. Aku fan normal!"_

" _Masa?"_ kali ini Muki _-chan_ menanggapi.

" _Urusai! Padahal kau sendiri fan fanatic Jung Yong Hwa CNBLUE!"_

Suasana mulai memanas, jadi aku putuskan untuk menengahi perkelahian tak terlihat mereka.

" _Teman-teman, mending kita ngerjaiin PR aja, yuk? Ngobrolnya besok lagi!"_

" _Hai… hai…,"_ balas Muki _-chan._

" _Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan PR-ku!"_ sahut Yuki _-chan._

" _Males ah, mending juga tidur. Aku tinggal nyontek pada kalian saja besok!"_ sambung Inaba _-kun._

" _Lelaki macam apa yang tidur jam segini? Ini baru jam sembilan malam,"_ tulisku.

" _Cowok otaku yang sedang unmood nonton anime, baca manga, or main games. Jaa Ne!"_ balasnya.

" _Mata ashita, Tamami-chan, minna!"_ balas Yuki _-chan._

" _Good night. Semoga mimpi indah ya, minna!"_ sambung Muki _-chan._

" _Hai. Arigatou. Oyasumi, minna!"_ kataku. Dan _group chatting_ kami pun kembali sepi.

.

.

Sayangnya, aku tidak bermimpi indah tadi malam. Entah mengapa semenjak aku menyimpan pecahan batu merah yang kini tersimpan dalam _pendant,_ aku terkadang suka memimpikan hal aneh. Malam sebelumnya aku bermimpi menjadi Alice yang tengah mengadakan _tea party_ bersama _Mad Hatter_ dan yang lainnya. Dan tadi malam, aku bermimpi tentang seseorang bersama seorang lainnya yang dia panggil _'sensei'._ Namun sangat disayangkan kedua sosok itu tidak tampak jelas, aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa wajah mereka. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara mereka.

Itu adalah suara yang kupikir aku mengetahuinya tetapi nyatanya tidak. Apa ya itu? Itu sungguh… sungguh mimpi yang entah mengapa membuat hatiku perih.

 _._

' _It will be nice, if I could stay here forever….'_

" _Sensei, will you be lonely when I die?"_

" _Don't say such creepy things. I'm looking forward to it. The Book of Friends will finally be mine!"_

" _I'm not good at goodbyes like you are, sensei."_

 _._

Seseorang yang mengatakan kalimat itu, siapa ya? Dalam mimpiku tadi malam, aku tidak bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Lalu, siapa orang yang dia panggil _'sensei'_ dan apa itu _'yuujinchou'_?

"Pasti akan menyenangkan jika aku bisa tinggal di sini selamanya…."

Ketika kuceritakan soal mimpi itu pada sahabatku. Sahabatku Inaba _-kun_ berkomentar,

"Mungkin sebelumnya dia pernah tinggal di tempat yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Mungkin dulu dia memiliki masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Mungkin waktu masih kecil dia sering menjadi korban _bullying_ atau sering disiksa oleh orang dewasa. Tapi sekarang, dia mempunyai tempat dia pulang dan ada orang-orang yang sangat menyayanginya."

Benar-benar tipikal Inaba _-kun._ Semua yang dia katakan selalu penuh dengan imajinasi.

Ya, mungkin yang dikatakan Inaba _-kun_ benar adanya. Mungkin dulu dia kesepian dan sekarang dia merasa bahagia. Namun entah mengapa aku merasa, bukan hanya itu alasannya. Ada makna lain di balik kalimat itu. Setidaknya dalam sudut pandangku. Dalam sudut pandangku, entah bagaimana orang yang mengatakan kalimat tersebut dalam mimpiku seakan tahu bahwa dia tak akan hidup lebih lama.

.

-LCaF-

.

" _Puteri duyung membenci manusia lebih dari apapun. Tidak banyak yang tersisa sejak mereka diburu karena daging dan darahnya. Kau seharusnya tidak membiarkannya pergi, Natsume. Puteri duyung itu adalah kesempatan bagimu untuk hidup abadi."_

" _Haha… kalau aku melakukannya, sensei, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan buku persahabatan."_

' _Hidup selamanya sendirian, melihat orang yang dicintai meninggal satu-persatu. Sensei mungkin hidup seperti itu. Misalnya, saat bersama Reiko-san. Dan suatu hari nanti….'_

" _Jangan pikir aku bisa selalu menyelamatkanmu, Natsume. Beberapa hal mustahil dilakukan, itulah yang tampaknya selalu kau lupakan."_

" _Kau benar, aku menyadari kelemahanku."_

' _Tapi itulah mengapa, selalu ingin… selalu ingin bersama, dan itulah mengapa setiap orang hidup ingin harapan itu menjadi kenyataan.'_

.

Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi. Lagi, aku memimpikan orang yang sama. Tetapi tetap saja, sosok kedua orang itu tidak terlihat jelas.

Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Mengapa mereka selalu muncul dalam mimpiku?

Mereka berbicara tentang legenda puteri duyung. Apakah makhluk sepert itu benar-benar ada?

.

.

Hari ini aku ada janji berkumpul di café favorit kami untuk mencicipi menu _side dishes_ baru. Inaba _-kun_ tidak ikut karena katanya café ini terlalu imut untuk dikunjungi laki-laki. Memang benar sih yang dia katakan, café ini catnya didominasi dengan warna _pink,_ interiornya _kawaai_ , banyak makanan-makanan manis yang bisa membuatmu melupakan sesuatu tentang diet, dan yang pasti hampir semua pelanggannya adalah perempuan. Jadi, hari ini kami hanya makan-makan bertiga.

"Tamami _-chan,_ semenjak kau kembali dari hutan di desa sebelah. Kau selalu membawa pecahan batu merah itu kemana-mana. Apakah itu hadiah dari seseorang yang istimewa?" tanya Yuki _-chan_ sambil menunjuk _pendant_ yang tergantung di leherku.

"Aku tidak ingat, Yuki _-chan!_ Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku pernah bermain di hutan desa sebelah. Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun di bangku taman. Dan batu ini sudah ada dalam genggamanku. Batu yang sangat indah, itulah yang saat itu aku pikirkan. Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa… batu ini adalah hadiah perpisahan dari seseorang. Tidak, bukan orang… tapi burung hantu putih. Burung hantu putih yang pernah kuselamatkan karena dia pernah tergantung terbalik di dahan pohon gara-gara kail pancing."

"Seekor burung hantu memberimu pecahan batu rubi? Kau pikir, burung hantu punnya cincin atau perhiasan lain di kaki kuningnya yang lusuh?"

"Ah, itu dia! Muki _-chan, arigatou…_ berkatmu aku ingat. Batu ini adalah pecahan dari batu cincin milik burung hantu itu!"

"Kau pasti bermimpi, Haruka!" sahut Muki _-chan._

"Itu benar, Tamami _-chan._ Mana mungkin seekor burung hantu punya cincin?!"

"YA, MUNGKIN KALIAN BENAR. ITU CUMA MIMPI! Tapi saat aku terbangun di bangku taman, ada seorang cowok yang melihatku. Cowok itu punya kucing mirip _maneki neko_ bertengger di bahunya. Uwaah, aku malu sekali… Yuki _-chan…_ Muki _-chan…!_ Malu sekali rasanya, terlihat oleh seorang cowok saat aku ketiduran di taman."

"Tentu saja. Aku juga akan sangat malu kalau mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu, Haruka!"

"Benar, itu memalukan, Tamami _-chan!_ Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah dia menertawakanmu?"

"Um, dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata _'sayonara'_ padaku… seolah aku dan dia pernah bertemu sebelum itu!"

"Apakah cowok itu tampan? Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah atau pakaian biasa?"

"Seragam sekolah, tapi bukan seragam sekolah kita. Dan ya, dia sangat tampan dan terlihat lembut. Agak mirip Natori Shuuichi sedikit…."

" _EH! HOUNTOU DESU KA?_ KENALKAN AKU PADANYA DONG! MUNGKIN SAJA DIA ADIKNYA NATORI _-SAN,_ KAN?"

Sudah bisa ditebak kan, suara yang sangat bersemangat itu suara siapa? Yap. Itu suara Miharu Yuki. Sahabatku yang sangat mengidolakan Aktor sekaligus model iklan bernama Natori Shuuichi. Pria muda berkarisma yang memiliki rambut pirang kecokelatan dan iris mata berwarna merah.

"Aduh, aku saja tidak tahu namanya!" kataku.

"Dan kita sedang di café, jadi pelankan suaramu!" sahut Muki _-chan,_ seolah dia tidak akan berteriak histeris jika seandainya kami jalan-jalan ke kota Tokyo, lalu secara kebetulan berpapasan dengan Jung Yong Hwa yang tengah menyamar di jalan.

Tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing.

Ada bayangan samar yang terekam dalam memori otak ku. Sebuah mimpi. Mimpi ketika aku bermain di hutan desa sebelah. Aku bermimpi bertemu dengan seekor kucing gemuk narsis yang bisa berbicara dan menghabiskan _bentou-_ ku karena ada udang gorengnya.

Kucing itu bercerita padaku bahwa dia sedang mencari seseorang yang terlihat lemah dan rapuh juga berpenampilan jahat. Lalu, tidak lama kemudian aku bertemu dengan lelaki kurus berambut _pale blonde_ dengan mata _light brown_ dan juga kulit seputih salju. Benar juga, itu adalah lelaki yang memergokiku tertidur di bangku taman dan mengucapkan _'sayonara'_ padaku.

Rupanya, kami memang pernah bertemu sebelum itu walaupun hanya dalam mimpi. Di dalam mimpiku dia tidak mau memberitahu namanya. Katanya kalau kita bertemu lagi nanti, akan menjadi sebuah masalah. Jadi kubilang padanya, kalau aku akan menanyakannya lagi ketika kita kembali bertemu.

Dia laki-laki yang aneh. Berbicara pada pohon yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Melihat ke langit dan mengangguk. Tiba-tiba memegang tanganku dan menyeretku berlari. Terkadang menegurku untuk tak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun. Semua yang dilakukannya itu aneh. Tapi itu sangat menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti aku berada di _'Alice in Wonderland'._

" _Haruka, daijoubu?"_

"Tamami _-chan_ , wajahmu pucat? Apa kau sakit?"

Terdengar lagi suara kedua sahabatku. Saat aku memandang mereka, ekspresi keduanya tampak cemas. Jadi kusunggingkan senyuman terbaikku pada mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit pusing tadi," kataku.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Kita sebaiknya pulang saja? Atau kalau perlu, kami akan mengantarmu ke dokter…." sahut Muki _-chan._

" _Hountou ni daijoubu,"_ tegasku.

"Belakangan ini kau tidak cukup tidur, kan? Mungkinkah karena itu kau jadi pusing?" tanya Yuki _-chan._

"Ya, kurasa. Aku akan segar kembali setelah meminum _latte-_ ku dan memakan _scone_ ini," kataku yang kemudian meminum _vanilla latte_ pesananku lalu memasukkan sepotong _scone_ ke dalam mulutku.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau kurang tidur, Haruka?"

" _Ano…_ sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian."

"Apa itu, Tamami _-chan?"_

"Ayahku dipindah tugaskan. _Okaa-san_ ingin kami pindah ke Tokyo…."

"APA?" sahut kedua temanku serentak, mereka terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Aku lebih suka tinggal di pedesaan seperti ini daripada di kota besar seperti Tokyo. Meskipun teknologi di kota sudah sangat maju dan fasilitasnya lengkap… aku tidak ingin pindah. Aku sangat suka udara pedesaan yang masih alami dan menyegarkan ini, tanahnya juga sangat subur hingga aku bisa dengan mudah menanam apapun yang aku suka. Jadi aku menolak untuk ikut mereka."

"Meskipun begitu, mereka pasti tetap bersikeras, kan? Mereka pasti tidak ingin meninggalkanmu tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa mengingat kita masih di bawah umur. Lagipula, negara kita adalah negara hukum dan memiliki aturan…." kata Yuki _-chan._

"Itu benar, mereka bilang aku masih anak-anak, jadi tidak boleh tinggal sendirian. Tapi aku juga keras kepala. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidak membawaku. Katanya mereka akan menitipkanku pada paman dan bibiku. Mereka tinggal di desa sebelah… jadi aku akan pindah ke sana."

"Begitu? Kalau hanya pindah ke desa sebelah, kita masih bisa sering bertemu setiap hari libur. Apakah kau akan pindah sekolah juga?" tanya Muki _-chan._

"Ya, sepertinya. Soalnya paman dan bibiku orangnya gampang khawatir, apalagi aku anak perempuan katanya."

"Tolong jangan pernah putus kontak, ya, Tamami _-chan?_ Dan kita pokoknya harus berkumpul setiap _weekend!"_

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Meskipun kau hanya akan pindah ke desa sebelah, aku akan merindukanmu, Haruka!"

"Aku juga pasti akan merindukan kalian semua! Kita kan punya sepeda, jadi kita pasti bisa sering-sering jalan sama-sama lagi."

"Ya. Jangan lupa untuk pamit pada Inaba juga!"

"Itu sudah pasti, Yuki _-chan."_

"Jadi kapan kau akan pindahan, Haruka?"

"Besok lusa," kataku yang dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh mereka berduua.

Aku tidak tahu apakah di sekolah ku yang baru nanti, aku bisa mendapatkan teman sebaik mereka berdua dan Inaba _-kun?_ Semoga saja aku bisa cepat beradaptasi dan mendapakan banyak teman. Dan kuharap kehidupanku akan lebih menyenangkan.

.

-LCaF-

.

Natsume Takashi meguap lelah, saat ia meletakkan tas sekolahnya di sebelah mejanya.

"Apa tadi malam kau tidak bisa tidur?" Nishimura bertanya sambil memainkan pensil mekaniknya bosan.

"Mmm…" gumam Natsume sambil duduk di kursinya, sudah siap untuk tidur. Ia pun mulai membenamkan wajahnya di permukaan meja.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan setiap malam? Kau sepertinya tidak pernah cukup tidur, membuatku bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?"

"Sesuatu? Seperti apa?" tanya Natsume basa-basi.

' _Aku hanya mengembalikan nama ayakashi seperti biasa,'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau sedang punya masalah dengan cinta, benar? Aku telah menemukan rahasiamu, suka atau tidak suka!"

Natsume hanya mendesah mendengar ucapan Nishimura. Bel berbunyi, para siswa-siswi pun mulai mengambil tempat duduk mereka satu demi satu.

"Hei, Natsume! Perlukah aku mengingatkanmu bahwa hari ini kita akan memiliki murid pindahan baru? Dan untuk yang sekarang pasti cewek!"

"Ah, sepertinya Natsume _-kun_ lupa. Tapi belum tentu juga tebakanmu itu benar, Nishimura! Jadi sebaiknya jangan terlalu berharap!" sambung Tsuji—Ketua kelas— mereka.

"Kali ini aku pasti benar!" sahut Nishimura ngotot.

Akhirnya Tsuji kembali ke tempat duduknya, semua orang pun sudah duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Dan ada keheningan yang aneh seperti ketenangan sebelum badai. Wali kelas mereka masuk lima menit lebih lambat dari biasanya, ditemani oleh seorang murid pindahan.

Teman-teman sekelas Natsume memulai keributan yang nyaris tak terdengar tapi itu cukup untuk menarik perhatiannya dari awan putih pucat yang menghiasi langit biru di luar. Ia bisa merasakan telepati kemenangan Nishimura. Murid pindahan tersebut memang seorang gadis.

Dia memiliki rambut lurus berwarna cokelat gelap sepunggung. Bibirnya yang merah alami membentuk senyuman ramah. Hampir semua murid laki-laki di kelas terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, seolah-olah mereka tengah menilai murid pindahan itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Sementara itu Natsume tampak terkejut untuk sesaat. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis yang ia temui di hutan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hutan di mana _ayakashi_ pemilik cincin berbatu merah tinggal. _Ayakashi_ penjaga hutan yang biasanya berubah menjadi burung hantu putih setiap kali meninggalkan hutan dan menghilangkan ingatan gadis yang kini tengah berdiri di samping wali kelasnya.

"Oke, perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu!" kata wali kelas mereka.

Gadis itu menggangguk dan mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Tamami Haruka, senang berjumpa dengan kalian semua!"

"Salam kenal, Tamami _-chan!_ " sahut beberapa anak laki-laki.

"Silakan duduk di bangku yang kosong sebelah sana!" kata wali kelas mereka sembari menunjuk bangku kosong yang awalnya milik Sasada Jun sebelum dia pindah sekolah.

Saat berjalan menuju bangkunya Tamami tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan lelaki yang memergokinya tertidur di bangku taman beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sekarang karena mereka berdua kembali berjumpa, dia bisa menanyakan nama lelaki itu, kan?

.

Jam istirahat tiba, Tamami baru saja akan membuka kotak _bentou-_ nya ketika beberapa murid mulai berkumpul di sekitar tempat duduknya. Mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri dan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padanya. Tamami tak menyangka dia akan dikerumi seperti ini saat jam istirahat, jadi ia pun tersenyum ramah pada mereka dan menjawab pertanyaan mereka satu-persatu. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, seorang lelaki berambut cokelat ikut menghampirinya sambil menyeret anak lelaki yang dia temui di taman.

"Hai, namaku Nishimura Satoru. Salam kenal ya, Tamami _-san!_ Ini sahabatku Natsume Takashi!" kata lelaki bernama Nishimura itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Salam kenal juga, Nishimura _-kun,_ Natsume _-kun!_ " kata Tamami membalas senyuman Nishimura.

' _Natsume?'_ kata Tamami dalam hati, ia teringat nama itu pernah disebutkan oleh seseorang dalam mimpinya.

Apakah itu hanya kebetulan semata atau orang bernama Natsume ini adalah seseorang yang belakangan ini sering muncul di dalam mimpinya? Seseorang yang selalu memanggil lawan bicaranya dengan sebutan _'sensei'_. Kalau orang bernama Natsume ini memang Natsume yang itu, Tamami ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat.

"Tamami _-chan,_ bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" tanya salah seorang siswi yang barusan berkenalan dengannya.

"Ayo!" kata Tamami menerima ajakan tersebut.

"Nishimura, ayo kita ke atap! Kitamoto dan Tanuma mungkin sudah menunggu kita daritadi!" kata Natsume sambil menyeret Nishimura yang tampak enggan untuk pergi.

Begitu kedua orang itu pergi, Tamami kembali tersenyum pada teman-teman barunya lalu mulai membuka kotak _bentou-_ nya.

' _Muki-chan, Yuki-chan, Inaba-kun, rupanya banyak anak-anak yang ramah di sekolah baruku ini. Kurasa aku akan segera mendapatkan teman baru. Omong-omong, kalian sedang apa sekarang? Sedang menyantap bentou juga kah?'_ pikir Tamami yang bahkan sudah sangat merindukan ketiga sahabatnya tersebut.

"Omong-omong, Tamami… kau mau bergabung dalam klub apa?" tanya salah seorang siswi.

"Um, karena di sekolahku yang lama aku bergabung dalam _volley ball club_. Kurasa di sini aku juga akan bergabung dalam klub volley."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali! Aku juga anggota klub _volley!_ Apa posisimu di klub yang lama?"

" _Setter!"_

"Kebetulan sekali, klub kami memang sedang membutuhkan _setter_ ekstra. Omong-omong, aku wakil kapten-nya lho…."

"Benarkah itu, Mizuki _-san?_ "

"Aduh, panggil saja aku Takako!"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hasegawa _-san?_ Kau ikut klub apa?

"Wah, panggil saja aku Rin! Aku bergabung dalam klub anggar…."

"Kalau begitu… kalian juga boleh memanggilku Haruka. Tak kusangka kau suka seni beladiri, Rin _-chan!"_

"Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu suka _martial art,_ tapi karena Natsume _-kun_ dan Nishimura adalah salah satu anggota klub anggar, dia jadi gabung deh…." Kata Mizuki yang sukses membuat wajah Hasegawa memerah.

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya Rin adalah salah satu _fan-_ nya Natsume _-kun._ Natsume _-kun_ sebenarnya lumayan populer di kalangan para gadis di sekolah ini. Hanya saja Natsume _-kun_ tidak pernah menyadarinya karena dia terlalu pendiam, kau tahu? Para gadis biasaya memanggilnya cowok keren," cerita Mizuki.

"Ya, dia memang _cool!_ " Tamami mengakui. Kini, wajahnya sudah sama merahnya dengan Rin.

" _Are,_ muncul lagi seorang fan Natsume _-kun!_ Kau dengar, Rin? Mulai sekarang Tamami adalah sainganmu!" kata Hasegawa yang kemudian tertawa.

" _Ano…_ apa kau bukan fan Natsume _-kun_ juga, Takako _-chan?"_ tanya Tamami polos.

"Bukan. Dia _fan-_ nya Tanuma _-kun_ dari kelas sebelah," jawab Hasegawa. Kini giliran Mizuki yang _blushing._

"Oh, begitu. Aku jadi penasaran dengan orang yang bernama Tanuma itu. Omong-omong, kata Kepala Sekolah murid-murid sekolah ini dilarang kerja _part time_ … Mengapa begitu? Padahal kita kan sudah cukup umur untuk bekerja _part time!_ "

"Mungkin karena Kepala Sekolah ingin murid-muridnya konsentrasi belajar. Lagipula, di desa ini tidak banyak lowongan pekerjaan! Apakah di sekolahmu yang sebelumnya kau kerja _part time,_ Tamami?" tanya Mizuki.

"Ya. Aku kerja _part time_ di sebuah _mini market_ dan karena sekolah ini melarang murid-muridnya untuk bekerja, aku terpaksa mengundurkan diri."

"Hm… sayang sekali, ya? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu sudah menjadi salah satu peraturan di sekolah ini!" sahut Hasegawa.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka karena tidak lama lagi bel masuk akan kembali berbunyi.

.

-LCaF-

.

Natsume berlari kencang tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, entah mengapa belakangan ini semakin banyak saja _youkai_ yang memburunya. Entah karena ingin merebut _yuujinchou_ atau bahkan menculiknya untuk dijadikan makan malam. Ini benar-benar hari yang buruk karena saat ini Nyanko _-sensei_ tidak sedang bersamanya. Mungkin dia sedang mabuk-mabukan di hutan Yatsuhara bersama para _Inu no Kai._

Natsume masih terus belari. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kalau dia sudah berlari sangat jauh dari sekolahnya hingga ke desa sebelah. Ketika dia melihat sebuah gerbang kuil, Natsume pun berlari menuju gerbang besi berwarna merah tersebut, menaiki anak tangga batu satu demi satu. Ia hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh karena ada satu anak tangga yang licin saat terinjak, akibat lumut yang tumbuh di permukaan batu tersebut. Untungnya dewi keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya hingga ia tidak jadi jatuh.

Natsume akirnya sampai di kuil. Ia pun bersembunyi di dalam kuil dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Syukurlah, _youkai_ tingkat menengah berbentuk hyena bertanduk satu itu berhenti mengejarnya. Nampaknya _youkai_ tersebut tidak bisa memasuki area kuil. Natsume pun menghela nafas lega meskipun ia masih sangat kelelahan karena terus berlari tanpa henti. Wajahnya pucat dan butir-butir keringat berkilau di dahinya.

Di luar kuil _youkai_ itu masih berkeriaran seakan menunggu Natsume untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Moncongnya masih membaui pemilik kekuatan spiritual tingkat tinggi yang hendak ia jadikan mangsa karena rasanya pasti lezat.

Selang beberapa menit, muculah sosok _youkai_ rubah putih berekor sembilan dengan wujud setengah manusia, rambut _silver-_ nya yang pendek sebahu nampak sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang cantik. Di samping kirinya ada _youkai_ lain dalam bentuk manusia dengan ular putih yang melilit di tubuhnya. Kedua _youkai_ tersebut mengusir _youkai_ yang mengejarnya tadi dengan ekspresi marah. _Youkai_ rubah ekor sembilan menyemburkan bola api berwarna putih, sedangkan _youkai_ ular putih membelit tubuh _youkai_ bertanduk satu itu agar tak melarikan diri. Serangan itu membuat _youkai_ yang mengejar Natsume menyusut menjadi bentuk anak hyena dengan tanduk kecil menyembul di dahinya dan langsung berlari ketakutan, nampaknya energi spiritualnya telah banyak yang terserap.

" _Youkai_ rendahan itu berani sekali berkeliaran di wilayah Dewa kita," kata _youkai_ ular putih, masih dengan wujud manusianya yang nampak seperti anak remaja usia 14 tahunan.

Sementara itu, _youkai_ rubah putih berekor sembilan langsung berbalik badan, tatapannya tertuju pada Nasume yang masih bersembunyi di dalam kuil.

"Aku tahu kau yang ada di dalam sana, Natsume Reiko, cepat keluar dari kuil Dewa Bumi! Majikan kami tak akan suka ada manusia yang masuk ke dalamnya."

Natsume pun lekas keluar dari tempat persembunyianya dan langsung menunduk singkat sebelum kembali berdiri tegak. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menodai kuil Dewa kalian. Apakah kalian _shikigami?_ "

"Ya. Dan maaf saja, kami tidak bisa mengizinkanmu untuk kembali hidup-hidup… kecuali jika kau mengembalikan nama kami! Gara-gara kau mengambil nama kami, Dewa kami mengabaikan kami meskipun kami selalu merawat dan menjaga kuil ini. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menghuni kuil ini lagi sejak nama kami kau ambil. Dia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di kuilnya yang lain," kata _youkai_ ular putih panjang lebar.

"Jika kau mengambalikan nama kami, kami bisa kembali kepada Tuan kami. Kalau kami tak salah ingat, nama kami diambil sekitar 30 tahun yang lalu, tapi mengapa kau masih tetap muda seperti ini? Apakah kau meminum darah puteri duyung? Dasar manusia laknat!" kata _youkai_ rubah.

"Tidak, kalian salah paham. Aku bukan Reiko _-san_. Aku cucunya. Namaku Natsume Takashi. Dan aku pasti akan mengembalikan nama kalian, jadi tolong biarkan aku pulang ke rumah."

"Benar juga, kalau diperhatikan dengan lebih teliti kau ini anak laki-laki," sambung _youkai_ ular putih.

"Kami akan melepaskanmu, jadi cepat kembalikan nama kami!" perintah _youkai_ rubah.

Natsume mengangguk. Ia pun mengambil _yuujinchou_ dari dalam tasnya dan memulai ritual pengembalian nama.

"Kukembalikan nama kalian, Ririana, Ayame!" kata Natsume. Lalu, sekelebat ingatan pun muncul dalam benaknya.

.

" _Kau salah satu pengikut, Natsume Reiko, kan? Katakan pada kami di mana majikanmu yang kurang ajar itu!" seru Ayame. Di samping kanannya berdiri Ririana yang sudah siap melancarkan bola apinya._

 _Di depan mereka sosok youkai berwujud anjing raksasa dengan bulu cokelat dan mata merah menatap Ririana dan Ayame tajam. Dlam penglihatan Ririana tubuh youkai itu diselimuti aura kebencian dan dia mulai berbicara dengan suara berat dan dalam,_

" _Dulu aku memang sangat mengaguminya, tetapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Wanita itu tidak berguna pada akhirnya, sama seperti manusia lainnya meskipun dia memiliki potensi. Dia memiliki kekuatan spiritual sebesar itu, namun tidak pernah menggunakannya untuk siapapun. Dia egois dan tidak berguna. Dia bertindak seperti manusia, manusia kotor dan lemah. Aku memang pernah menjadi pengikutnya, tapi aku segera menyadari kesalahanku. Itulah mengapa aku mengutuknya!"_

" _Kau mengutuknya?" ulang Ririana._

" _Benar, kutukan kebencianku sendiri! Salah satu yang masih diturunkan di generasi Natsume. Apakah kalian ingin tahu, kutukan apa itu? Meskipun ada seorang dai-youkai yang akan melindunginya, kutukan itu akan tetap ada, berakar sampai pada keturannya. Jika dia punya anak atau cucu, mereka akan menderita. Sama seperti Reiko, mereka akan mati di puncak masa muda mereka. Dan mereka akan merasakan rasa sakit tak terperi selama sepuluh hari sebelum kematian. Mereka akan mati dalam kesedihan dan kegelapan. Itulah kebenaran dari kutukan tak terlihat yang keturunan Natsume tanggung. Sungguh tragis, bukan? Padahal sejak lahir dia sudah menanggung kutukan Slay Vega. Natsume memang menyedihkan!"_

" _Kau sungguh jahat! Bisa-bisa kau mengutuk manusia seperti itu? Kau pikir kau itu dewa? Huh! Ririana, kita bunuh saja dai-youkai ini. Jika kita berdua menyatukan kekuatan, kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya! Youkai sepertinya tidak boleh dibiarkan berkeliaran di dunia ini!" tegas youkai ular putih._

" _Asal kalian tahu saja, meskipun aku mati… kutukan itu tak akan pernah hilang!"_

" _Seolah kami peduli. Kami tidak ingin youkai berhati busuk sepertimu merusak keseimbangan dunia!" sahut Ririana. Dan dengan itu pertempuran antara tiga dai-youkai pun tak bisa dihindari._

.

' _Kutukan? Slay Vega?'_ pikir Natsume.

Natsume _collapse_. Buku persahabatan meluncur jatuh dari tangannya. Penglihatannya mulai mengabur. Mengembalikan dua nama _dai-youkai_ dalam satu hari memang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Seluruh kekuatannya terkuras habis. Dadanya mendadak sakit dan terasa terbakar. Ia tidak bisa bernafas. Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Kepalanya pusing dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Dan ketika dunianya memudar sekali lagi, hanya satu kata yang ada dalam pikirannya ; kematian.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n : Hello, salam kenal semuanya! Saya author baru di fandom ini, dan ini adalah fanfic Natsume Yuujinchou pertama saja. Jadi mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kekurangan dan juga typo. Sama seperti dalam manga-nya Sasada Jun sudah pindah sekolah, jadi disini tidak ada Sasada. Natsume dan Nishimura juga bergabung dalam klub anggar sama seperti dalam manga. Dalam fanfic ini chara ceweknya adalah Tamami yang muncul dalam OVA NY Roku. Dan dalam ff ini juga ada beberapa OC yang saya masukin, soalnya NY kekurangan chara cewek sih. Untuk Sakurai Mitsumuki dan Miharu Yuki, anggap aja mereka adalah dua orang teman Tamami yang nyapa dia pas mau masuk hutan itu lho..._

 _Mind to RnR? See you next chapter! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Natsume Yuujinchou © Yuki Midorikawa**_

 _The story is my own and I don't take any material profit from this work._

 _._

 _Tittle : Love, Confession, and Fate_

 _Genre : Slice of life, Angst, Friendship, Romance_

 _Rating : T /Semi- Canon/_

 _ **Summary**_ _: Takdir mempertemukan seorang penggemar Alice in Wonderland dengan Natsume sang pemilik buku persahabatan yang bisa melihat makhluk gaib. Akankah Tamami Haruka mengalami pengalaman menyenangkan seperti dalam dongeng favoritnya tersebut?_

 _ **Warning! : Maybe OOC, typo(s), OC, dan kekurangan lainnya.**_

 _Enjoy and Hope You Like It!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **.**_

Natsume Takashi terbangun dalam keadaan kebingungan, tapi ia tak perlu membuka matanya untuk mengetahui keberadaannya saat ini. Dengan hanya mencium bau obat-obatan yang menyengat, ia langsung tahu bahwa ia tengah berada di rumah sakit, sebab sebelum tinggal bersama pasangan Fujiwara ia juga pernah dirawat di rumah sakit karena terluka cukup parah akibat terjatuh dari bukit setelah ia berhasil menyegel _ayakashi_ bermata satu, yang terus mengincarnya karena merasa tertarik dengan rasa kesepian dalam hatinya. Saat itu ia harus dirawat selama satu minggu dan ia langsung tahu bahwa orang tua angkatnya yang sebelumnya merawatnya sudah tidak ingin lagi menerimanya di rumah mereka, jadi ia langsung berkata pada Touko _-san_ dan Shigeru _-san_ bahwa ia ingin tinggal bersama mereka. Dan tentu saja, saat itu ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya, sebab itu adalah pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menginginkannya sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Mereka berdua bahkan memberinya kasih sayang yang begitu besar. Mereka benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai keluarga.

Setelah jeda singkat, Takashi pun membuka matanya. Pikirannya memaksanya untuk fokus. Ia perlu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengenang masa lalu dan mengasihani diri sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak ingin memikirkan rasa takut yang saat ini tengah membuncah di hatinya. Rasa takut akan kutukan yang diceritakan oleh _dai-youkai_ anjing raksasa dalam kenangan kedua _shikigami_ yang nama mereka baru saja ia kembalikan.

Ketika Takashi menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan, ia tahu ada yang salah. Dan ketika kesadarannya menajam, ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia tidak hanya sedang berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit tetapi ada banyak sekali peralatan kedokteran yang menempel di tubuhnya; dimulai dari IV hingga masker oksigen. Sesuatu yang buruk sepertinya sedang terjadi padanya. Takashi bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan perlahan, mungkin karena obat-obatan yang mengalir melalui sistemnya.

"Takashi _-kun,_ akhirnya kau siuman. Kami sangat khawatir," suara Touko _-san_ tiba-tiba mengejutkannya.

Dokter masuk tanpa suara dan fakta bahwa dia sudah berada di samping tempat tidurnya dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca, membuatnya semakin gelisah. Dokter itu tersenyum singkat dan mulai memeriksanya. Setelah selesai melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan, dokter itu pun mencatat sesuatu pada papan _chart._ Dia kemudian mengangguk singkat pada Touko dan undur diri.

Touko tersenyum lembut dan kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Takashi _-kun?"_

Sebenarnya Takashi merasa sangat lemas dan tidak bertenaga, ia bahkan tak sanggup menggerakan tubuhnya. Namun karena ia tak ingin membuat orangtua angkatnya semakin khawatir, ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ia sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Aku sudah baikkan, Touko _-san."_

"Sungguh? Dokter sampai mengambil _sampel_ darahmu untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Dia juga mengatakan akan melakukan beberapa _test_ lain setelah kondisimu membaik. Aku tentu saja menyetujuinya karena aku ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga membuatmu begitu sakit."

"Kurasa aku baik-baik saja, Touko _-san_ , jadi tidak perlu sampai seperti itu!"

"Tidak, Takashi _-kun!_ Tidak! _Medical check up_ tetap harus dilakukan agar kami tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau harus lebih memerhatikan dirimu sendiri, Takashi _-kun!_ Kau terlihat lebih lelah akhir-akhir ini. Nishimura _-kun_ juga cerita, kalau kau juga hampir tidak bisa tetap terjaga di kelas. Dokter menduga kondisi kesehatanmu yang memburuk bukan hanya disebabkan oleh _anemia,_ ada sesuatu hal yang belum kita ketahui."

Touko _-san_ ada benarnya. Ia memang merasa sangat lelah akhir-akhir ini, kadang-kadang ia berpikir bahwa ia tak akan bisa masuk ke kelas berikutnya. Dia bahkan tertidur selama kelas minggu lalu, meskipun ia sudah cukup tidur pada malam sebelumnya.

Takashi tidak ingin memberitahukan hal itu pada Touko _-san,_ jadi ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Sekilas matanya menangkap sosok seorang wanita muda yang mengenakan mantel putih berbulu, bermata biru langit, dan berambut perak sebelum dia menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

' _Mereka tidak mengambil Yuujinchou, kan?'_ pikir Takashi.

"Apa ada yang salah, Takashi _-kun?"_ Touko bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Touko _-san._ Aku hanya heran, bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini?"

"Oh! Seorang wanita muda membawamu pulang. Saat itu kau sudah dalam keadaan pingsan. Dia bilang, dia menemukanmu yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di kuil desa sebelah. Mungkin setelah itu dia mengecek kartu pelajarmu, jadi dia langsung tahu di mana alamat rumah kita."

"Lalu, siapa yang membawaku ke sini?"

"Wanita muda itu menyarankan untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit, jadi aku langsung menelepon _ambulance._ Wanita muda itu juga ikut mengantarmu, katanya namanya Ririana. Setelah menemaniku selama beberapa jam, ia pamit pulang."

"Beberapa jam? Maksud Touko _-san,_ aku sudah tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa jam?"

"Ya, kurang lebih selama tiga jam. Seperti yang kau lihat, sekarang sudah sore."

Takashi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, tadi dia memang tidak begitu memerhatikan, tetapi matahari memang sudah mulai terbenam dan warna langit pun sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga kemerahan.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Shigeru _-san,_ kubilang padanya untuk ke rumah sakit besok saja, mengingat besok adalah _weekend._ Nyankichi _-kun_ mungkin juga sudah kembali. Dia pasti mencarimu, ya? Kasian sekali, Nyankichi _-kun!"_

"Touko _-san_ tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya sampai seperti itu. Dia hanya kucing peliharaan," kata Takashi masih kesal karena pengawalnya itu malah tak ada saat ia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan.

Touko hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Takashi. Lalu, dia membelai rambut putera angkatnya tersebut. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Takashi _-kun._ Dokter bilang kau harus banyak istirahat."

" _Hai,"_ kata Takashi memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara lagi karena rupanya berbicara melalui masker oksigen itu cukup sulit untuk dilakukan.

"Dokter bilang kau harus diopname selama satu minggu."

"Apa? Mengapa lama sekali, Touko _-san?"_

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kurasa karena kondisimu masih belum memungkinkan untuk pulang ke rumah dan mereka juga masih harus melakukan beberapa tes lagi."

Takashi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menanggapi ucapan Touko, jadi dia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Omong-omong, kau tahu tetangga sebelah kita, Nakamura _-san?_ Aku baru tahu kalau keponakannya rupanya tinggal bersama mereka sekarang. Keponakannya itu seumuranmu, Takashi _-kun._ Dan ternyata ia juga pindah ke sekolah mu. Namanya Tamami Haruka."

"Tamami Haruka?"

"Ada apa, Takashi _-kun?_ Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia murid pindahan yang kebetulan masuk ke kelasku."

"Begitu ya, jadi dia sekelas denganmu? _Kawaaii desu ne, Tamami-chan?"_

" _Hai,"_ Natsume mengakui.

"Dia juga sepertinya anak yang baik dan polos. Bertemanlah dengannya, ya, Takashi _-kun?"_

" _Hai, Tokou-san!"_

Touko kembali membelai rambut Takashi lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tidak lama kemudian Takashi pun tertidur.

Touko sudah tidak bisa lagi menampakkan keceriaanya. Setelah menahanya sejak tadi air mata akhirnya jatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Ia cemas karena wajah Takashi saat ini pucat pasi seolah tidak ada darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Takashi bahkan membutuhkan alat bantu pernafasan.

Sejak Takashi tinggal bersama mereka, dia tahu bahwa putera angkatnya itu memiliki sistem kekebalan tubuh yang rendah. Itulah sebabnya Takashi gampang sekali sakit walaupun hanya sekedar demam dan flu. Namun saat ini dia benar-benar khawatir. Sebelumnya, dia sudah tahu kalau Takashi mengidap _anemia._ Dan sekarang, dokter yang menangani Takashi menduga kalau putera angkatnya tersebut mengidap penyakit lain. Tentu saja Touko sangat sedih. Ia hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan, berharap semoga saja itu hanya sekedar dugaan semata dan Takashi baik-baik saja.

.

LCaF

.

Takashi lega karena hari ini masker oksigen yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya sudah bisa dilepas. Ia juga sudah merasa lebih baik dari dua hari yang lalu. Ini adalah hari ketiganya di rumah sakit. Namun ia sudah merasa bosan dan ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Teman-temannya bahkan belum diperbolehkan untuk menjenguknya. Mereka baru diperbolehkan untuk menjenguk besok.

Takashi menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Rupanya di lingkungan rumah sakit juga cukup banyak _ayakashi._ Di ruangan ini pun, ia bahkan bisa melihat beberapa _ayakashi_ berukuran mungil.

Ketika Natsume masih memerhatikan tiga _ayakashi_ berbentuk burung biru bulat yang tengah bertengger di salah saatu dahan pohon tertinggi, dokter memasuki ruangan dan menyapanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi, Natsume _-kun!"_

" _Ohaiyo gozaimasu, sensei!"_ balas Takashi sambil membalas senyuman dokter dengan senyum tipis.

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan yang lebih mendalam, jadi aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Mari ikut aku ke Lab!" kata dokter dengan _nametag_ Asuka tersebut.

Takashi mengangguk. Seorang perawat sudah ada di samping tempat tidurnya sambil memegang kursi roda. Takashi pun dibantu oleh Asuka _-sensei_ untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan duduk di kursi roda karena ia memang belum cukup kuat untuk berdiri lama-lama apalagi berjalan.

Mengembalikan dua nama _dai-youkai_ benar-benar membebani tubuhnya walaupun kejadian itu telah berlalu. Takashi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana mungkin Neneknya bisa mendapatkan nama mereka padahal mereka berdua bukan hanya _dai-youkai_ tetapi juga _shikigami._ Sebenarnya sekuat apa Reiko _-san_ itu?

Semua prosedur pemeriksaan yang disarankan oleh dr. Asuka telah dilakukan. Kini Takashi sudah kembali ke kamar rawatnya. Seorang perawat mengantarkan makanan untuknya. Namun ia benar-benar sedang tidak bersera makan. Sayangnya, perawat tersebut memaksa karena katanya obat-obatannya harus diminum sesudah makan. Takashi pun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah Suster ber- _name tag_ Miyazaki tersebut.

Setelah memastikan Takashi menghabiskan makan siangnya dan meminum obatnya, Suster Miyazaki pun undur diri. Lalu, selang beberapa menit kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu dan memasuki kamarnya. Rupanya itu adalah Nyanko _-sensei_ dalam bentuk siswi yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Neneknya.

"Mau berapa lama lagi kau tinggal di sini, Natsume? Dasar lemah!"

" _Sensei_ sendiri mengapa bisa datang ke sini? Setahuku mereka belum mengijinkan orang lain untuk menjengukku."

"Aku mengaku sebagai keluargamu. Lagipula, aku mirip Reiko jadi mereka mempercayaiku."

"Begitu rupanya. Omong-omong, _sensei,_ kau pergi ke mana saat aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu?"

"Maaf soal itu. Ada pesta besar di hutan yatsuhara. Aku mabuk sampai lupa bahwa aku harus mengawasi mangsaku yang tukang keluyuran seenaknya."

Kalimat yang mengandung _sarcasm,_ tapi Natsume tersenyum. "Hm… tak kusangka _sensei_ bisa meminta maaf juga."

"Hanya kali ini saja, Natsume."

" _Nee, sensei,_ rupanya di sekitar rumah sakit ini ada banyak _ayakashi,_ tapi anehnya tidak ada satu ekor pun yang menggangguku. Apakah kau tahu alasannya, _sensei?"_

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kekuatan spiritual mu belum pulih makanya mereka tidak merasakannya, bahkan tidak bisa mencium baumu yang enak. Lagipula, mereka hanya _ayakashi_ lemah. Kelas rendahan."

"Mm… begitu? Tidak heran aku merasa begitu lemas. Dan _sensei,_ kau masih tetap saja angkuh, padahal hari itu kau tidak datang untuk menyelamatkanku."

"Berhentilah merajuk! Seharusnya kau senang karena aku sudah mengakui kesalahanku. Dan jangan khawatir, sekarang kekuatan spiritual mu sudah mulai pulih. Mungkin besok kau sudah bisa jalan-jalan, tapi tentu saja… jangan terlalu memaksaka diri, mengerti?"

" _Hai._ Omong-omong, apakah _yuujinchou_ aman? Karena aku pingsan, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada buku itu."

"Buku itu aman. Mereka tidak mengambilnya. Justru mereka sangat berterimakasih, berkatmu mereka bisa kembali pada Dewa mereka. Dan kau… bagaimana bisa kau sebodoh itu, Natsume? Mengembalikan dua nama _dai-youkai_ dalam satu hari. Tahukah kau… kau mungkin bisa mati karenanya? Mengembalikan nama _youkai_ tingkat menengah saja, kau sudah kewalahan. Tapi kau malah…."

" _Gomennasai,_ tidak akan aku ulangi!" potong Natsume.

"Cih, aku tak percaya padamu! Kau terlalu lembek! Gara-gara kau, _yuujinchou_ semakin tipis saja! Awas saja jika kau tidak menyisakannya untukku! Aku tak mau buku itu sudah kosong saat aku mewarisinya nanti."

"Jangan khawatir, _sensei._ Bukankah sudah ada sebagian nama yang tidak kukembalikan karena mereka adalah _youkai_ yang mau merebut _yuujinchou?"_

"Cepatlah sembuh, Natsume! Bukankah di sini makanannya tidak enak?"

"Ya kau benar, _sensei._ Aku merindukan masakan Touko _-san."_

"Itu sudah pasti!"

" _Sensei,_ saat aku mengembalikan nama Ririana dan Ayame, aku melihat kenangan mereka. Dalam kenangan mereka ada _dai-youkai_ sejenismu, _sensei!_ Tapi dia sangat jahat dan… dia mengutuk Reiko _-san_. Dia bilang kutukan itu bukan hanya untuk Reiko _-san_ tapi akan berakar sampai keturunannya. Apa menurutmu… Ibuku juga meninggal karena kutukan itu?"

"Omong kosong, Ibumu meninggal setelah melahirkan, kan? Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kutukan!"

"Sudah kuduga kau tahu tentang kutukan itu, _sensei._ Jadi _dai-youkai_ yang dia maksud adalah _sensei,_ kan? _Sensei…_ mungkinkahkau pernah menjanjikan sesuatu pada Reiko _-san_? Itulah sebabnya kau mau menjadi pengawalku agar kau bisa melindungiku sekaligus menjaga janjimu."

" _Aho!_ Aku menjadi pengawalmu hanya demi _yuujinchou,_ tidak ada alasan lain! Apalagi alasan seromantis itu! Lagipula, apa menurutmu aku adalah tipe orang seperti itu? Kau hanya mangsaku, Natsume!"

"Lalu, mengapa kau bisa tahu mengenai kutukan itu, _sensei?"_

"Aku tahu dari _shikigami_ itu, tentu saja. Saat kau dibawa ke rumah sakit, aku diam-diam mengikutimu. Lalu aku berbincang-bincang dengan _shikigami_ itu! Lagipula, _youkai_ senantiasa berbohong untuk memenuhi tujuannya. Jadi mungkin saja sesuatu tentang kutukan itu juga hanya sebuah kebohongan."

Natsume tidak tahu apakah saat ini Nyanko _-sensei_ sedang berbohong? Atau dia memang tidak tahu menahu soal kutukan itu? Namun Natsume memutuskan untuk berhenti membahas kutukan tersebut. Kutukan itu terlalu nyata hingga membuatnya semakin gelisah. Reiko _-san_ dan juga Ibunya benar-benar meninggal di usia muda, sama seperti yang _youkai_ itu katakan. Dan sebenarnya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu… ia sudah punya firasat bahwa ia tidak akan hidup lama. Sulit untuk percaya bahwa ia akan berumur panjang ketika ada banyak _youkai_ yang mengincar _yuujinchou_ dan menginginkan kematiannya.

" _Nee, sensei!_ Apakah kau tahu tentang _Slay Vega_?"

" _Slay Vega?_ Kurasa itu adalah istilah lain untuk pemilik kekuatan spiritual tingkat tinggi sepertimu dan Reiko! Itu istilah yang digunakan orang barat, setahuku."

"Kurasa aku menanggung kutukan _slay vega, sensei_."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Ada banyak hal. Aku bisa melihat makhluk gaib dan menarik keganjilan. Aku memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Aku juga memiliki tubuh yang lemah sejak aku masih kecil. Jadi mungkin saja aku memiliki umur yang relatif singkat di mana kematian merupakan takdir yang menungguku, seperti halnya Reiko _-san_ dan Ibuku _._ Bukankah itu adalah ciri-ciri _slay vega_?"

"Kau tahu ciri-ciri seperti itu dari mana? Dari _manga favorit_ Nishimura? Itu hanya cerita fiksi, Natsume."

"Memang benar itu hanya cerita fiksi. Tapi… seseorang sepertiku, yang memilki sistem kekebalan tubuh yang rendah dari lahir sulit untuk disembuhkan _, sensei._ Selain itu, pola hidupku sendiri tidak bisa dibilang baik."

Jika berbicara tentang pola hidup Natsume Takashi, tentu saja pola hidupnya itu tidak bisa dibilang sehat. Sering dioper-operkan antar kerabat, sudah pasti membuatnya stres. Bagaimana pun tidak semua dari mereka memperlakukannya dengan baik, makanya Takashi jadi kekurangan asupan gizi. Tidak heran badannya kurus. Ia juga punya kebiasaan bergadang karena sering bermimpi buruk akibat trauma masa lalu. Memang benar semenjak tinggal dengan pasangan Fujiwara, Takashi tidak lagi kekurangan gizi. Mereka juga menganggapnya sebagai putera mereka sendiri. Namun semenjak ia mewarisi _yuujinchou,_ ada banyak _ayakashi_ yang sering mengganggu jam tidurnya. Jika Takashi tak menurut, para _ayakashi_ itu mungkin akan menimbulkan masalah untuk Touko dan Shigeru. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga merasa bertanggung jawab karena Natsume Reikoadalah Neneknya. Jadi, ia tak bisa menolak permintaan mereka.

Nyanko _-sensei_ sebenarnya paham dengan maksud perkataan Takashi, tetapi dia tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Cih, terlalu lama di rumah sakit membuatmu melantur, Natsume! Kau bahkan jadi banyak bicara. Benar-benar membuatku iritasi."

" _Gomen._ Aku hanya sedang bosan makanya aku jadi banyak bicara."

"Apa aku harus menirukan gerakan kucing imut agar kau tak bosan? _Nya!"_

Takashi tertawa kecil. Melihat Nyanko _-sensei_ berkata seperti itu dalam wujud siswi benar-benar lucu.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa juga," kata Nyanko _-sensei._

" _Nee, sensei!_ Sepertinya aku sakit _…."_

"Kau memang sedang sakit, kan? Dan itu salahmu sendiri karena mengembalikan dua nama _dai-youkai_ dalam waktu satu hari! _Baka!"_

Takashi menggeleng. "Maksudku… aku sepertinya mengidap penyakit berat, _sensei."_

" _Aho!_ Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyeramkan seperti itu! Kau itu hanya kehabisan tenaga dan kelelahan karenanya!"

"Ya, semoga saja memang begitu. Dan kuharap ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kutukan. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat… obat-obatanku banyak sekali, _sensei!"_ kata Natsume, tatapan matanya kini tertuju pada obat-obatan di atas meja.

"Kau pasti baik-baik saja! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Kebetulan saja kau sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, makanya obatmu banyak!" kata Nyanko _-sensei_ pula.

Takashi tersenyum. Meskipun sikap Nyanko _-sensei_ selalu ketus seperti itu, tapi ia tahu bahwa kucing itu peduli padanya dan tentu saja itu membuatnya senang.

" _Arigatou, sensei!"_ kata Natsume yang kemudian menguap. Nampaknya ia mengantuk karena efek obat. Atau mungkin ia hanya kelelahan karena hari ini ia terlalu banyak berbicara.

"Kudengar, kau habis dari Laboratorium? Apa melakukan beberapa prosedur pemeriksaan membuatmu capek?"

"Ya, kurasa. Salah satu pemeriksaan yang disarankan dokter adalah _ECG._ Pemeriksaan itu juga dilakukan bersamaan dengan stres EKG. Jadi aku disuruh berlari pada _treadmill_ , di mana elektroda dipasangkan ke tubuhku. Ini memakan waktu… entahlah, 10-12 menit? Aku tidak tahu pasti."

"Kalau begitu, kau tidurlah sana! Sementara kau tidur, aku akan menghabiskan buah-buahan itu sebelum pulang!" kata Nyanko- _sensei_ sambil menunjuk parcel buah pemberian Shigeru _-san._

"Enak saja! Jangan kau habiskan semuanya, _sensei!_ Meskipun aku masih diinfus seperti ini, aku tetap membutuhkan tambahan nutrisi, tahu!" sahut Natsume.

"Ya… ya…, tak akan kuhabiskan. Aku janji. Tidurlah, Natsume!" kata Nyanko _-sensei_ pula.

Takashi mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun tertidur pulas. Nyanko _-sensei_ memerhatikannya sejenak sebelum mengambil beberapa buah dalam keranjang dan mulai memakannya.

.

Keesokan harinya, teman-teman Takashi datang untuk menjenguk. Nishimura, Kitamoto, Tanuma, Taki, bahkan Tamami yang diajak oleh Nishimura. Mereka juga membawakan hadiah untuk Natsume. Anak laki-laki memberinya parcel buah hasil uang patungan mereka. Taki memberinya sebuah jimat dan Tamami memberinya buket bunga. Tamami bahkan membuatkannya catatan supaya ia tidak ketinggalan pelajaran.

Takashi benar-benar tak menyangka Tamami akan berbuat sejauh ini untuknya mengingat mereka bahkan belum saling kenal. Nishimura saja tidak membuatkannya catatan, katanya sih dia juga sering ketiduran saat jam pelajaran, jadi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu. Takashi berterimakasih pada mereka semua terutama pada Tamami yang sudah membuatkannya catatan. Tulisan Tamami juga bagus dan mudah dipahami.

Kitamoto rupanya membawa kartu. Jadi mereka semua bermain kartu. Kitamoto menang sebanyak dua kali berturut-turut. Dan hampir menang untuk yang ketiga kalinya, ketika harapan itu akhirnya pupus setelah Tamami memamerkan kartu-kartunya yang ternyata nilainya lebih bagus dari Kitamoto. Semua orang pun tertawa, terutama Nishimura yang merasa sangat puas karena sebelumnya Kitamoto sudah besar kepala menang terus.

Suasana rumah sakit jadi terasa hangat dan lebih berwarna dengan kehadiran mereka berlima, apalagi dengan keceriaan Nishimura dan juga Taki. Takashi benar-benar merasa bahagia karena bisa berteman dengan mereka semua. Selain itu, Tamami sepertinya juga sudah berteman dengan Tanuma dan Taki. Taki dan Tamami bahkan terlihat akrab padahal mereka tidak sekelas. Kekosongan karena tidak adanya Sasada yang harus pindah sekolah kini telah terisi oleh Tamami.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di hutan yang dijaga oleh _ayakashi_ bernama Haruki, Takashi menganggap Tamami Haruka gadis yang spesial. Selama mereka berpetualang di dalam hutan itu, gadis itu tidak menghindarinya setiap kali ia bersikap aneh karena berurusan dengan _ayakashi._ Tamami bahkan tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya, saat ia membawa gadis itu berlari karena ada _ayakashi_ yang mengejar mereka untuk dijadikan menu makan siang. Saat itu ia juga merasa keberatan saat Haruki berencana untuk menghilangkan ingatannya. Alasan sebenarnya bukan karena ia tak ingin Tamami kehilangan _moment_ berharganya pada hari itu, tetapi juga karena ia tidak ingin gadis itu melupakannya. Meskipun itu hanya sebuah petualangan kecil nan singkat, Takashi menikmatinya. Baginya itu sangat menyenangkan. Biasanya orang lain akan menjauhinya, mengatainya pembohong dan tukang cari perhatian, bahkan terkadang mem _bully_ -nya karena bagi mereka ia adalah orang aneh. Namun Tamami tidak seperti orang-orang itu. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak takut padanya. Dia bahkan berterimakasih padanya karena telah menemukan burung hantu putih yang dia cari.

"Tamami _-san?"_ kata Takashi.

"Ya, Natsume _-kun?"_ tanya Tamami.

" _Ano…_ datanglah ke rumahku kapan-kapan! Aku ingin _... etto…_ kau mengajariku beberapa rumus fisika dan matematika yang tidak kupahami."

Tamami _blushing._ Sementara Tanuma dan yang lainnya melongo tak percaya. Mereka tak pernah melihat sisi Natsume yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Natsume menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada seorang gadis.

"Natsume, kau curang! Aku juga mau diajari oleh Tamami _-chan!"_ kata Nishimura cemberut.

"Bukannya kau sering ikut les? Buat apa minta diajari oleh Tamami _-san?"_ sahut Kitamoto.

"Diajari oleh guru privat dan Tamami _-chan_ itu rasanya pasti berbeda, tahu!" protes Nishimura.

" _Hora,_ biarkan Tamami _-chan_ untuk menjawab pertanyaan Natsume _-kun_ dulu!" tegur Taki.

Nishimura dan Kitamoto pun diam, menanti jawaban gadis itu.

"Ya, dengan senang hati. Lagipula, aku dan Natsume _-kun_ bertetangga!" jawab Tamami.

Tanuma dan Taki tersenyum. Begitupula Kitamoto. Sementara Nishimura kembali merajuk, kali ini dengan wajah sedih dan merasa dikhianati.

"Ah, tidak adil! Padahal kan aku yang lebih dulu menyukai, Tamami _-chan!"_ ujarnya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu pada semua gadis, Nishimura!" sambung Kitamoto.

" _Gomen_ , Nishimura. Kau juga boleh bergabung dengan kami kalau mau," kata Takashi sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh nih? Serius?" tanya Nishimura dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

" _Hai!"_

"Sebaiknya jangan, kau cari gadis lain saja! Ini pertama kalinya kita melihat Natsume seperti itu, kan? Berikan dia kesempatan untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan Tamami _-san,"_ bisik Kitamoto pelan pada telinga Nishimura.

Kitamoto benar. Tidak biasanya Natsume seperti itu. Sebagai sahabat Natsume, tentu saja dia ingin melihatnya bahagia. Mungkin sedikit berkorban tidak ada ruginya.

"Aku pasti akan datang kapan-kapan," kata Nishimura basi-basi. Dia pun membalas senyuman Takashi.

"Natsume, kapan kau boleh pulang dari rumah sakit?" tanya Tanuma.

Takashi menghela nafas. "Tiga hari lagi," jawabnya.

" _Souka._ Cepat sembuh ya, Natsume!" kata Tanuma pula.

Takashi mengangguk. " _Arigatou,_ Tanuma, _minna!"_

Semua orang pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Pintu diketuk dan seorang perawat pun memasuki ruangan.

"Maaf sekali anak-anak, tapi jam besuk sudah habis!" katanya, yang kemudian reflek menggelangkan kepala begitu melihat tempat tidur Takashi sudah tidak lagi bersih seperti tadi pagi.

Kitamoto pun lekas merapikan kartu-kartunya. Sementara Taki dan Tamami bergegas membersihkan sampah plastik bekas cemilan dan kaleng-kaleng minuman yang berserakan di atas kasur. Nishimura membereskan cemilan sisa dan memasukannya ke dalam tasnya. Sedangkan Tanuma mewakili mereka semua untuk meminta maaf pada Suster atas kekacawan yang mereka buat.

"Natsume, kami pamit ya!" kata Kitamoto.

Mereka semua pun keluar dari ruangan satu demi satu hingga akhirnya menyisakan Tamami yang kemudian membungkuk singkat pada Suster.

"Maaf, Suster! Paman saya katanya akan datang untuk menjemput, jadi bolehkah saya menunggu di sini sebentar saja?"

"Baiklah."

" _Arigatou…."_

"Natsume _-kun,_ kau boleh ke luar ruangan sementara saya ganti seprai dan selimutnya yang sudah tidak higienis ini. Tapi ingat, jangan keluar gedung karena ini sudah pukul setengah enam dan udara di luar dingin."

" _Hai,"_ kata Takashi.

"Infusan mu masih belum boleh dilepas, jadi harap dibawa."

" _Hai. Arigatou,_ Suster!" kata Takashi sementara Tamami membantu membawa tiang infusnya.

"Ya ampun, banyak remah-remah kue dan _potato chips_ begini! Dasar anak-anak itu…." keluh Suster tersebut saat Takashi dan Tamami berjalan menuju pintu.

Begitu pintu tertutup di belakang mereka Takashi dan Tamami tertawa.

" _Gomen,_ kami benar-benar membuat suster kesulitan ya?" kata Tamami.

"Ya, tapi tak apa. Suasana rumah sakit jadi menyenangkan berkat kalian."

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar sampai pamanku datang?" tawar Tamami.

"Tentu," kata Natsume.

"Um, kalau begitu… bagaimana kalau Natsume _-kun_ temani aku makan? Aku sudah lapar, haha…."

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa kau makan sebelum jam makan malam?"

"Biasana kami makan malam jam segini, kok! Memang biasanya kau dan Fujiwara _-san_ makan malam jam berapa, Natsume _-kun?"_

"Sekitar jam setengah 7 malam."

"Oh. Jadi bagaimana? Mau menemaniku ke cafeteria rumah sakit, tidak?"

"Tentu. Ayo!"

"Tunggu, Natsume _-kun!"_ kata suster, setengah berlari keluar dari ruangan.

"Ada apa, Miyazaki _-san?"_

"Kau melupakan _sweater_ mu!" katanya, sambil menyodorkan _sweater_ tersebut pada Takashi.

" _Arigatou, Miyazaki-san!"_ sahut Takashi tersenyum, mengambil _sweater_ itu dari tangan suster dan kemudian mengenakannya.

"Jangan terlalu lama, kau sedikit demam hari ini!" kata Suster Miyazaki.

"Kami pasti akan segera kembali. Makanku tidak lama kok dan aku pasti akan mengantarkan Natsume _-kun_ kembali ke ruangannya sebelum pulang," sambung Tamami.

Suster Miyazaki mengangguk, lalu kembali ke ruangan Takashi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Ayo!" kata Takashi.

Tamami mengangguk dan mereka pun mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang rumah sakit menuju cafeteria.

Sesampainya di cafeteria, Takashi mencarikan tempat duduk sementara Tamami memilih menu.

"Natsume _-kun,_ apa benar-benar tidak apa-apa kau menemaniku makan? Suster bilang kau sedikit demam hari ini…."

" _Huh? I'm fine. It's just slight fever anyway. So don't worry."_

"Berapa suhunya?"

"Hanya 37 derajat celcius. Aku akan baikkan sebelum kau menyadarinya. Ya ampun, ternyata kau orangnya khawatiran, ya, Tamami _-san?"_

"Um, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku makan dulu, ya? _Itadakimasu!"_ kata Tamami yang kemudian mulai menyantap makanannya.

Takashi hanya tersenyum sambil memerhatikan Tamami makan.

Selesai makan, ponsel Tamami berbunyi. Rupanya ada panggilan masuk. Tamami pun lekas menerima panggilan tersebut. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mengobrol dengan orang disebrang sana.

Selesai mengobrol Tamami pun kembali duduk.

"Sebelum ke sini aku ke rumah kalian. Touko _-san_ dan Shigeru _-san_ terlihat sedih, katanya tadi pagi mereka dipanggil Asuka _-sensei._ Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ya?"

"Hm… mungkin hasil pemeriksaanku sudah keluar. Mereka hanya menemuiku sebentar, lalu pulang lagi. Katanya Shigeru _-san_ harus kembali bekerja besok, jadi tidak bisa menginap. Touko _-san_ akan kembali lagi untuk menginap katanya. Seharusnya sekarang sudah datang."

" _Ano…_ sebenarnya barusan itu telepon dari pamanku. Touko _-san_ tidak bisa menginap hari ini. Jadi dia memintaku untuk menggantikannya menginap. Pamanku sebentar lagi tiba, dia katanya membawa barang-barangku."

"Huh!" kaget Takashi dan wajahnya langsung memerah.

" _Hey! Don't blush! It'll get awkward…."_ Tegur Tamami, wajahnya sendiri ikut memerah.

"Begini Tamami _-san,_ kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Nanti kau ketularan demamku. Lagipula di sini sudah ada dokter dan suster, jadi…."

"Asuka _-sensei_ jam kerjanya sudah usai lho… dia pasti sudah pulang sekarang. Begitu juga Suster Miyazaki. Memang benar ada para dokter dan suster jaga, tapi mereka semua pasti sibuk, kan? Mengingat ada banyak sekali pasien di rumah sakit ini."

"Ya memang, tapi…."

" _Daijoubu._ Aku tak akan semudah itu tertular demammu. Dan omong-omong kucingmu… Nyanko _-sensei,_ sepertinya dia sangat merindukanmu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Rumah sakit melarang hewan peliharaan."

"Iya sih, tapi kasihan juga Nyan-nyan _sensei_. Ah, ayo kembali ke kamarmu, nanti demam mu naik kalau terlalu lama di sini!"

Takashi mengangguk. Mereka meninggalkan cafeteria setelah Tamami membayar makanannya.

Rupanya di dalam kamar sudah ada Paman Tamami.

"Nah, Haruka _-chan!_ Ini aku bawakan beberapa pakaian dan juga peralatan mandimu. Dan Natsume _-kun,_ Touko _-san_ minta maaf karena tidak bisa menginap malam ini."

"Sebenarnya Touko tidak perlu minta maaf dan meminta tolong pada Tamami _-san,_ aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Shigeru dan Touko sepertinya _shock_ dengan hasil pemeriksaanmu. Apakah mereka belum memberitahu, kau sakit apa?"

"Belum. Mungkin nanti, Nakamura _-san!"_

"Mm… baiklah. Haruka lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, ya?"

" _Hai!"_

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu!" pamit Nakamura _-san._

Selang beberapa menit kemudian perawat jaga masuk dan mengantarkan makan malam untuk Takashi. Setelah Takashi menghabiskan makan malamnya dan minum obat, suster itu pun undur diri setelah membersihkan peralatan makan yang kotor.

Tamami menarik sebuah kursi ke samping tempat tidur Takashi, lalu mendudukkinya.

"Touko _-san_ dan Shigeru _-san_ terlalu mengandalkanmu karena kau adalah tetangga kami. Maaf soal itu, Tamami _-san._ Tapi sebenarnya dengan kau berada di sini membantu. Terimakasih."

"Tidak perlu sungkan, aku benar-benar ingin membantu."

"…tapi aku pasti akan merepotkanmu," kata Takashi yang kemudian batuk.

Tentu saja itu membuat Tamami khawatir, demamnya pasti naik gara-gara menemaninya ke cafeteria. Ia pun mencari _thermometer_ dan mulai mengukur suhu tubuh Takashi.

" _Are… 37,6 derajat celcius. Gomennasai_ Natsume _-kun,_ gara-gara aku demam mu jadi naik."

"Huh! Apa yang kau katakan? Itu bukan salahmu. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa untukku."

"Sebenarnya tadi siang, saat aku datang berkunjung ke rumah kalian untuk mengantarkan kastanye dari _Oji-_ san… Touko _-san_ cerita padaku kalau sistem imun mu rendah. Padahal aku sudah tahu itu, tapi aku malah memintamu untuk menemaniku ke cafeteria. _Hountou ni gomen._ "

"Kau tahu, Tamami _-san?_ Kau ini terlalu baik, jangan setuju untuk merawat seseorang hanya karena kau diminta untuk melakukannya."

"Hm… aku melakukannya karena itu adalah Natsume _-kun._ Kalau itu adalah orang lain, aku tak akan mau repot-repot untuk melakukannya. Kita memang belum lama saling kenal, tapi Natsume _-kun…_ bagiku kau adalah orang yang istimewa. Aku ingat kejadian saat kita berdua bertemu di hutan. Itu benar-bener terlihat begitu nyata dan saat itu… sungguh menyenangkan, kau tahu."

"Huh? Karena itu adalah aku? Aku mengerti, itu bukan apa-apa. Jangan berani melihat ke arah ini sekarang, oke?" kata Takashi memalingkan wajahnya dari Tamami.

Tamami tersenyum. "Ah, kau _blushing_ lagi, iya kan? Aku akan mencari perawat dan bertanya apakah mereka bisa meminjamkanku baskom dan beberapa _towel_ untuk mengompresmu. Aku juga akan meminta air panas, soalnya katanya kalau orang sedang flu dan demam itu lebih baik dikompres dengan air hangat, bukan air dingin!" kata Tamami yang kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

' _Mm… jadi dia mengingat kejadian itu ya? Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah Haruki sudah menghilangkan ingatannya?'_

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Tamami kembali dengan membawa troli perak. Ia mengambil sebuah baskom berukuran sedang lalu membawanya ke toilet untuk diisi air. Ia juga sekalian berganti pakaian di dalam toilet. Setelah itu Tamami keluar dari toilet dan mencampurkan air dalam baskom itu dengan air panas dalam termos. Merasa yakin suhunya sudah pas, Tamami pun mulai membasahi towel dan mengompres Takashi.

"Bersedia merawat seseorang adalah sifat baikmu tetapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku khawatir."

Tamami tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah perhatian padaku. Sebenarnya waktu aku masih kecil, aku ingin sekali menjadi seorang perawat. Itu adalah impianku yang masih belum hilang sampai sekarang."

"Hm… cita-cita yang mulia."

"Bagaimana denganmu Natsume _-kun?_ Apa impianmu?"

" _Ore no yume?"_

" _Hai…."_

"Yah, aku sudah memikirkannya sedikit. Suatu hari… aku akan memberitahumu. Maksudku, kau terlibat."

"Eh?"

"Hm? Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku belum bisa memberitahumu, Tamami _-san."_

"Panggil aku Tamami saja. Haruka juga tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, Tamami. Kau juga boleh memanggilku Takashi kalau kau mau. Lagipula kita adalah tetangga _….*cough*….*cough*…."_

"Natsume _-kun_ …." Panggil Tamami kaget karena Takashi batuk-batuk.

"Hh _…*cough*_ … hanya sesuatu yang menempel di tenggorokanku."

"Bohong. Kau bohong, Natsume _-kun!"_

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir."

Meski Takashi berkata demikian, tetap saja Tamami khawatir. Jadi dia semakin mendekat padanya.

"He-yy! Bukankah wajahmu terlalu dekat, Tamami? Aku tidak keberatan tetapi jika kau masuk angin karena tertular olehku, Nakamura _-san_ pasti akan menyuruhku bertanggungjawab dan aku harus menjagamu."

"Itu baik-baik saja untukku! Aku justru akan sangat bahagia jika Natsume _-kun_ mau merawatku," kata Tamami polos.

" _I told you…! You're too close, Tamami. Your breath is on my neck…! Even if it's fine for you, it's not for me! Geez… get the hint! Baka…."_ Gumam Takashi dengan wajah yang jauh lebih memerah daripada sebelumnya.

Tamami hanya bengong, mengira wajah Takashi semakin memerah karena demam.

"Jangan memberiku wajah kosong seperti itu! Ah, tidak ada gunanya mengatakannya, ya? Yah, kupikir waja polos nan lugu seperti itu cocok untukmu."

"Natsume _-kun,_ kau mengejekku ya?"

"Apa? Aku tidak mengolok-ngolokmu, Tamami. Itu pujian."

"Yah, terserahlah…." Kata Tamami kembali membasahi towel dan menempelkannya kembali ke dahi Takashi.

"Hey, kau benar-benar tidak ingin pulang saja? Aku sendirian di sini tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak mau! Sudah kubilang, aku akan menginap! Apakah kalimat seperti itu terlalu sulit untuk dicerna? Mengapa kau malah mengusirku, Natsume _-kun? Hidoi…_." Kata Tamami dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hah? Kau benar-benar tidak akan pergi? Tidakkah kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan? Lagipula bukankah besok kau harus sekolah?"

"Tentu saja aku akan sekolah besok, tapi pulang sekolah aku akan kembali ke sini! Mengapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Apa? Jangan menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti itu. Baik. Ya ampun. Itu seharusnya illegal."

"Aku kan tetanggamu, itu tidak ilegal. Atau kau mau menjadi pacarku dulu biar itu tidak ilegal?"

Takashi hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Tamami itu. Pacar katanya? Belum lagi ekspresinya yang cemberut setengah ngambek itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Rasanya ingin sekali ia cubit pipi mulus itu.

" _Okay,_ mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku, Haruka!"

"Eh? Natsume _-kun_ , ternyata kau bisa becanda juga ya? Haha… kita belum lama saling kenal lho…"

"Apa yang salah dengan itu. Kau adalah Alice ku dan aku menyukaimu."

"Heh?" Tamami melongo tak percaya.

"Nyanko _-sensei_ yang cerita, katanya kau suka _Alice in Wonderland!_ Dia bahkan sempat bertanya padamu apakah Alice itu enak, bukan?

" _Chotto matte! Nyanko-sensei_ itu benar-benar bisa bicara? Jadi pertemuan kita di hutan waktu itu benar-benar terjadi? Itu bukan mimpi?"

Takashi menggeleng. " _Dia youkai, after all_. Aku… sebenarnya bisa melihat makhluk astral."

"Begitu? Jadi karena itulah kau bersikap aneh sewaktu kita di hutan?"

"Hm. Kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Mengapa aku harus takut? Anak _indigo_ sepertimu tidak menakutkan, kok!"

"Sungguh? Kau tak menganggapku pembohong?"

"Ya. Bagiku kau tidak menakutkan dan bukan seorang pembohong."

Takashi tersenyum. Ia merasa puas dengan jawaban Tamami. Gadis itu juga berbicara dengan jujur. Sorot mata gadis itu sama sekali tak menyiratkan kebohongan. Perkataannya benar-benar tulus. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Tamami. Seseorang yang mau menerimanya apa adanya. Jika ia menceritakan kebenaran ini pada Touko _-san_ dan Shigeru _-san_ , bahkan pada Nishimura dan Kitamoto… akankah mereka bisa tetap menerima dan memakluminya seperti halnya Tamami?

" _Natsume-kun, are you alright?_ " tanya Tamami menatap Takashi serius.

" _Hey, come here for a bit. There. A little more this way…."_

Tamami sebenarnya tak mengerti apa maksud Takashi, tetapi ia menurut. Ia pun beringsut semakin mendekat pada lelaki itu.

" _Yeah, like that. Let me pat you… Good girl…."_ Kata Takashi yang kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Tamami pelan.

"Astaga, kau ketularan Natori Shuuichi, ya? Memang sih aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Natori Shuuichi, tapi kalau dilihat dari wajahnya yang seperti pria _playboys_ itu, aku yakin dia tipe orang seperti itu. Jadilah anak baik, Natsume, dan tidur!"

" _What? Be good and sleep…? But, I'm not sleepy yet. If you sleep next to me. I might be able to it. Haha…."_

Tamami tahu Takashi hanya ingin mempermainkannya. Yah, dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau lelaki ini ternyata bisa becanda juga. Mungkin benar kata orang-orang, kalau orang pendiam itu sebenarnya agresif. Dia tak membenci sisi Takashi yang seperti itu dan pasti akan sangat menarik jika menggodanya, jadi ia pun naik ke atas tempat tidur Takashi dan tidur di sampingnya. Walaupun kasurnya cukup sempit ia tak peduli, lagipula mereka berdua kurus jadi tak terlalu sempit.

Tentu saja Takashi langsung melompat kaget dengan reaksi Tamami itu. Belum lagi dia sangat malu. Benar, malu sekali. Wajahnya pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

" _Hey! Wai—whoa! You're pretty bold… Damn it, I can feel your breath again… Baka! Fine, I'll sleep."_

Tamami tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia pun lekas turun dari ranjang dan kembali membasahi towel untuk mengompres Takashi lagi.

.

-LCaF-

.

"Bangun! Cepat bangun bocah! Cit-chirp….!"

"Benar ini sudah pagi cit…."

"Dasar pemalas chirp!"

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar burung bercicit. Namun sepertinya ada yang aneh. Mengapa kicauan burung-burung itu terdengar seperti anak kecil cerewet yang sedang mengganggu tidurnya?

" _Whoah….!"_ Takashi berteriak kaget saat tersadar bahwa mereka bukan burung biasa melainkan _ayakashi_ yang selama beberapa hari ini bertengger di dahan pohon yang kebetulan dekat sekali dengan kamar rawatnya.

Itu adalah tiga ekor _ayakashi_ berwujud burung bulat dengan bulu-bulu berwarna biru langit. Tiga ekor burung itu mematuk-matuk kaca jendela sambil melayang di udara. _Okay,_ ini benar-benar mengganggu. Jadi Takashi pun turun dari tempat tidur sambil membawa infusan di tangan kirinya dan membuka jendela dengan tangan kanannya.

Burung-burung itu pun terbang menghampirinya. Dua ekor bertengger di kedua bahunya dan satu lagi bertengger di atas kepalanya.

' _Jadi para ayakashi sudah bisa merasakan keberadaanku? Itu berarti energi spiritualku sudah pulih? Aku harus memberitahu sensei,'_ pikir Takashi.

"Mengapa kau masih tidur jam segini, cit-chirp?"

"Benar, seharusnya kau pergi ke sekolah cit…."

"Dasar tukang bolos chirp…."

" _Urusai na!_ Kalian membuat kepalaku semakin pusing…." keluh Takashi.

Sungguh burung-burung yang berisik padahal sepertinya demamnya sedang naik lagi.

"Kami tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan anak manusia yang memiliki energi spiritual tinggi di sini cit…."

"Benar, padahal biasanya tak ada yang bisa melihat kami chirp…."

"Kau bocah yang menarik cit-chirp… ayo main bersama?"

"Cari teman main yang lain saja! Saat ini aku sedang tidak bisa bermain dengan kalian… _*cough*…*cough*…._ _Hora….!"_

" _Sou desu ne_ , kau sedang sakit cit-chirp?"

"Maafkan kami cit…."

"Istirahatlah cit… tapi kalau sudah sembuh main sama kami ya?"

Takashi menghela nafas lelah. Benar-benar burung yang tidak ada imut-imutnya. Untungnya mereka sepertinya peka. Mereka terbang dan kembali bertengger di dahan yang paling dekat dengan jendela. Selang beberapa menit kemudian mereka turun dari pohon, sepertinya menemukan serangga atau cacing.

Benar saja, masing-masing dari mereka mendapatkan makanan. Yang satu dapat cacing tanah, yang satu berhasil mendapatkan belalang, dan yang satu lagi berhasil mendapatkan jangkrik.

Takashi tersenyum. Namun dia langsung menggigil begitu ada angin musim gugur yang masuk melewati jendela. Takashi pun lekas menutup jendela dan menguncinya, kemudian kembali ke tempat tidur.

' _Samui…._ ' gumam Takashi yang kemudian kembali batuk-batuk.

Pintu diketuk beberapa kali dan Asuka _-sensei_ masuk ke dalam dengan suster Miyazaki di belakangnya. Siap melakukan pemeriksaan rutin mereka setiap pagi.

" _Ohayo, Natsume-kun!"_ sapa Asuka _-sensei._

" _Ohayo sensei…."_ balas Takashi.

Kini Asuka _-sensei_ sudah ada di samping tempat tidurnya dan mulai memeriksa denyut nadinya. Selesai memeriksa denyut nadinya, Asuka _-sensei_ memakai stetoskopnya dan membuka beberapa kancing kemeja Takashi sebelum menempelkan kepala steteskop di dada pasiennya tersebut. Sementara Asuka _-sensei_ mencatat hasil pemeriksaannya, Suster Miyazaki mulai memeriksa tekanan darah Takashi.

"Sepertinya demam mu naik, Natsume _-kun!"_ kata Asuka _-sensei_ yang kemudian mengambil _thermometer._

Takashi hanya bisa pasrah saat Asuka _-sensei_ menyuruhnya membuka mulut dan menempelkan termometer tersebut. Setelah termometer berbunyi _beep,_ Asuka _-sensei_ menariknya kembali. Dia melihat hasilnya dan menghela nafas.

"38,5 derajat celcius? Bukankah kemarin hanya 37 derajat celcius, suster?" tanya Asuka _-sensei_ pada Suster Miyazaki.

"Ya. Kemarin memang hanya 37 derajat celcius. Mungkin semalam demamnya naik. Menurut suster jaga ada seorang gadis yang menginap karena diminta tolong oleh Fujiwara _-san._ Sebelum gadis itu meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk berangkat sekolah, dia melapor kalau demam Natsume _-kun_ naik. Tapi tak kusangka naik setinggi itu," jelas Suster Miyazaki.

"Apa kau terlalu banyak bermain dengan gadis itu, Natsume _-kun?"_

Wajah Takashi langsung memerah. "Apa yang anda katakan… _*cough*…. Sensei… *cough*….?_ "

"Suster, tolong berikan suntikan obat pereda demam dan flu pada Natsume _-kun!_ Jika demamnya naik lagi hingga 39 derajat atau lebih bisa menimbulkan komplikasi…." instruksi Asuka _-sensei_.

Suster Miyazaki mengangguk. Ia pun melaksanakan perintah Asuka _-sensei_.

Asuka _-sensei_ mengambil alat kompres instan dari dalam tas peralatannya dan menempelkannya di kening Takashi. "Kau harus berhati-hati, Natsume _-kun!_ Terkena flu saat kondisi kesehatanmu seperti ini bisa menimbulkan beberapa komplikasi. Dan perbanyaklah minum air putih. Meskipun kau masih diinfus, kau tetap bisa mengalami dehidrasi apabila kurang minum."

" _Hai, sensei!_ Omong-omong _sensei,_ aku ingin mandi! Aku juga ingin berganti pakaian karena sejak tadi malam tubuhku berkeringat."

"Aku mengerti. Kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman," kata Asuka _-sensei_ yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suster Miyazaki.

"Panggilkan Tsukasa _-san_ ke mari. Secepatnya ya, suster!"

" _Hai!"_ kata Suster Miyazaki yang kemudian bergegas pergi.

Tsukasa _-san_ adalah perawat pria yang beberapa hari ini mengurus Takashi. Dia juga lah yang selama ini membersihkan badan Takashi dan membantunya berpakaian. Mengapa bukan Suster Miyazaki saja? Karena Takashi tidak ingin diurus oleh perawat wanita.

"Apa kau merasa mual, Natsume _-kun?"_

" _Iie._ Hanya pusing dan dingin."

Asuka _-sensei_ menghela nafas lega. "Setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti piyama… lapisi dengan baju hangat, ya? Dan aku akan meminta suster untuk mengganti menu dengan bubur!"

"Aku tidak berselara makan _, sensei."_

"Jangan begitu! Kau harus tetap makan!" kata Asuka _-sensei_ bersamaan dengan pintu yang diketuk.

Tsukasa _-san_ memasuki ruangan dan mulai mengurus Takashi.

.

Takashi sudah kembali ke tempat tidur. Ia sudah berganti pakaian dan alat kompresan instannya telah diganti. Suster Miyazaki masuk untuk mengantarkan sarapan.

"Natsume _-kun_ , mau aku suapi?"

"Tidak usah suster, terimakasih. Aku bisa makan sendiri."

Suster Miyazaki mengangguk. Dia pun menyerahkan mangkuk bubur tersebut pada Takashi.

Takashi pun mulai memakan buburnya.

Takashi hanya memakan setengahnya, tapi Suster Miyazaki memaklumi. Dia tak memaksa Takashi untuk menghabiskan makanannya dan mulai menyiapkan obat-obatan.

Setelah Takashi meminum obatnya, Suster Miyazaki pun pamit pergi dan menyarankan pasiennya tersebut untuk beristirahat.

Takashi hanya mengangguk dan berterimakasih. Begitu suster pergi, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Rupanya tiga ekor _ayakashi_ tadi memerhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Nampaknya sakit mu parah cit…."

"Manusia benar-benar makhluk yang rapuh chirp!"

"Kasihan sekali kalian ciit-chirp…."

"Oi, kalian bertiga berisik!" teriak seseorang.

Takashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara dan tersenyum. _"_ Nyanko _-sensei…."_

Nyanko _-sensei_ dalam wujud siswi berjalan menuju jendela dan menutup tirainya.

"Kau tidak sopan _ko-musume…_ cit!" omel satu _ayakashi._

"Yang tidak sopan itu kalian!" balas Nyanko- _sensei._

"Ayo kita main saja. Di sini sudah tidak assik lagi chirp.…"

"Ayo! ciit…chirp!"

Suara berisik sudah tak terdengar lagi, Nyanko _-sensei_ pun kembali menyibak tirai jendela.

"…sepertinya para makhluk lemah itu sudah merasakan energi spiritualmu. Aku akan membuat _kekkai_ sebelum yang lebih kuat datang."

" _Arigatou sensei,"_ kata Takashi.

Nyanko _-sensei_ mengangguk dan mulai menciptakan _kekkai_ agar para _ayakashi_ tidak bisa mendekati Takashi. Setelah selesai dia menarik sebuah kursi ke samping ranjang dan duduk.

"Touko sepertinya akan ke sini nanti siang. Dan aku sudah tau kau sakit apa, Natsume. Touko dan Shigeru membicarakannya tadi malam."

"Apa yang mereka katakan, _sensei?_ Tak ada yang mau memberitahuku, bahkan Asuka _-sensei_ sekalipun _."_

"Aku akan memberitahumu setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit. Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur!"

" _Sensei,_ tolong beritahu aku sekarang! Jika kau tidak memberitahu aku tidak akan bisa tidur."

Nyanko _-sensei_ menghela nafas. Bocah ini benar-benar keras kepala sama seperti Natsume Reiko.

"Mereka bilang kau memiliki kondisi jantung."

"Kondisi jantung? Yang mana? Itu ada banyak!"

" _Bradikardia aritmia._ Jantungmu rupanya berdetak di bawah 60 kali per menit. Lebih lambat dari kondisi jantung normal. Mereka bilang saat kau dibawa ke rumah sakit, jantungmu hanya berdetak 50 kali per menit. Natsume mulai sekarang lebih perhatikan dirimu sendiri, mengerti?"

Takashi tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh pengawalnya. Ia tahu bradikardia bisa menjadi penyakit serius, bahkan bisa sebabkan kematian jika jantung sampai tidak bisa memompa oksigen yang cukup ke tubuh. Pada beberapa kasus, bradikardia bisa tidak memperlihatkan gejala atau komplikasi apapun. Pantas saja ia biasanya merasakan beberapa gejala, seperti; pingsan, pusing, lemas, nafas pendek atau sesak nafas, sulit berkonsentrasi, sakit pada dada, kebingungan, bahkan gangguan ingatan dan mudah lelah saat berakttivitas fisik. Gejala-gejala tersebut pasti timbul akibat pasokan oksigen ke tubuh dan otaknya tidak cukup.

Sesuatu yang mengganggu impuls listrik pengontrol tempo detak jantung akan menjadi penyebab bradikardia dan ada banyak hal yang menyebabkan gangguan tersebut. Beberapa diantaranya adalah karena adanya ketidakseimbangan elektrolit tubuh yang dibutuhkan untuk menghasilkan impuls listrik, tekanan darah tinggi atau hipertensi, hipotiroid, kelainan jantung saat lahir, dan lain-lain.

"Jenis pengobatan bradikardia akan disesuaikan dengan faktor penyebab, tingkat keparahan, dan jenis gangguan listrik yang mengganggu jantungmu. Jadi mulai sekarang sebaiknya kau kurangi itu, Natsume. Kurangi untuk mengembalikan nama _ayakashi._ Jangan memasakan diri apalagi berbohong mengenai apa yang tengah kau rasakan. Jika merasakan kesulitan bernapas atau sakit pada dada selama beberapa menit, segera berkonsultasi pada doktermu atau padaku."

" _Sensei,_ kau terdengar seperti kakek-kakek sekarang."

"Terserahlah! Kalau perlu anggap saja aku sebagai Kakekmu."

" _Arigatou, sensei_. Sekarang aku mau istirahat."

"Ya, tidurlah! Kudengar kau juga terkena demam dan flu. Di rumah sakit memang banyak virus."

Takashi hanya menanggapi ucapan Nyanko _-sensei_ dengan senyuman tipis. Ia pun mulai memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk tidur yang ternyata tidak sulit dilakukan karena ia memang sudah mengantuk karena efek obat-obatan. Ditambah lagi, cerita Nyanko _-sensei_ soal penyakitnya sungguh membuatnya lelah.

"Carilah pacar juga, Natsume! Setidaknya kau harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta sebelum kau mati! Um, Taki boleh juga atau Tamami? Yah, terserah kau lah!" kata Nyanko _-sensei_. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Takashi sudah tidur dan tidak mungkin mendengar apa yang dia katakan barusan tapi dia tak peduli. Dia justru sengaja mengatakannya sekarang.

"Hh… sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyaksikan aksi heroikmu lebih lama. Sungguh sangat disayangkan."

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n : Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak typo, soalnya chapter kali ini cuma saya edit satu kali. See you next chapter, minna! ^^_

 _Oh iya, kemarin di kolom review ada yang bertanya; 'Di situ Nasume mati ga?'_

 _Jawab : Nggak kok, di chapter sebelumnya Takashi cuma pingsan karena energinya terkuras akibat mengembalikan dua nama dai-youkai._

 _And for Natsume Takashi… Happy Birthday to You. Tanjoubi Omedetou! ~ 9 July_


End file.
